


I Met A Girl (She Dreamed About Me)

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreamsharing, F/M, Identity Porn, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Supergirl (TV), Secret Identity, Soulmates, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Steve Rogers was head over heels in love with Kara Danvers. There was only one problem. She wasn't his soulmate.





	I Met A Girl (She Dreamed About Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> Written for VampirePaladin for the 2017 Soul Exchange Fest.
> 
> This was so much fun to write! Thank you, VampirePaladin, for the idea. It takes place somewhere between CA: TWS and before the first episode of Supergirl. And in this fic, they all live in the same universe.

The dreams started a few weeks after he woke up from the ice. But he didn’t think anything of them for a long time. A couple years actually. Not until one morning, months after SHIELD had fallen and the Avengers had reunited. 

Usually, in the dreams, he would be flying. Fast. Faster than even Tony could fly. Or he would be battling some monster whose face he couldn’t see but whose body looked nothing like the Chitauri or any aliens Thor had described. 

Besides that, though, there was nothing any more unusual in them than there was in dreams he had on other nights, when he wasn’t dreaming of the forties or his mother or Bucky. The only reason he thought about them at all was that they felt different, in a way he couldn’t explain when he was awake.

But then one night, after a fierce battle where all the Avengers were left exhausted and more than a little beat up, he had a dream that featured a battle even worse than the reality of the day had been. In the dream, he fell from the sky, landed sprawled on the sidewalk. He clambered to his feet, surprisingly unhurt, and that’s when it happened.

In the dream, he was in front of a building fully encased in glass, and in the moment he regained his footing, he glanced to the left, catching a glimpse of himself in the reflection off one of the windows.

“I was wearing boots,” he explained to Tony and Clint that morning as he chewed slowly on his eggs. He wasn’t sure why he was even telling them, except he felt like he needed to tell _someone_ and they were the ones awake.

“Fancy,” Tony said.

He wasn’t done. “And tights,” he added. “And a _skirt_ ”

That got a reaction.

“Oh my God!” Tony said, and Steve felt himself starting to flush before Tony even finished his sentence. “You have a soulmate.”

Disbelief replaced embarrassment in a flash.

“What?” Steve said.

He knew people had soulmates. Of course, he did. His parents had been. Bucky’s parents had been. Plenty of other people he had met had them. But he had never had any illusion he had one. The one person who he had once thought must have been his soulmate was now in a nursing home, only sometimes remembering he was alive again, so he had obviously been wrong about that.

“Soulmates,” Tony repeated, as if he thought Steve hadn’t heard him. “That’s how it starts, you know. Sharing dreams”

Actually Steve didn’t know. He had never heard that before. People didn’t usually talk about their soulmates to the ones who were unlucky enough to not have them.

“That’s how it started for Pepper and me,” he said. “And everyone else I know.”

“It is how it starts,” Clint agreed. “But you didn’t see her face?”

“Just boots, tights and a skirt.”

“We’re going to figure this out!” Tony said, and jumped to his feet, more excited than he’d been in a while.

Steve sighed. But, as expected, Steve’s soulmate dreams soon became a fascination for the entire team after that.

“What else do you remember from these dreams?” Tony asked later that day. “Don’t leave anything out.” He had a tablet in his hands, ready to type out any information Steve could share.

Steve wasn’t really sure how Stark tech was the answer to any of this, but it wasn’t like there was any pressing Hydra attack to distract them all at the moment. “I … she … was fighting monsters,” he finally said. “And there was flying. I … she … was flying.”

“Really?” Clint said.

“That’s impossible,” Tony said immediately.

Natasha, who had looked like she wasn’t paying attention to anyone, scoffed over the bowl of popcorn she was eating. Tony glared at her.

“You think you’re the only person capable of flying?” she said, one brow almost disappearing into her hairline. “Ever heard of Superman?”

“Whatever,” Tony said. “If there was another flying superhero — and a _woman_ — besides _him_ ” — he said the word like it would poison him — “we would know it.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. She looked at Steve. “There is and we don’t,” she said.

“Don’t listen to her,” Tony cut in. “She doesn’t believe in soulmates anyway.”

Natasha shrugged at that and went back to her popcorn.

•••

His friends’ opinions aside, Steve didn’t know what to think. But he wanted to find out. Without Tony’s help. 

He spent hours on the internet, reading articles about soulmates and how the connection always began with shared dreams. He spent more hours searching for any information he could find on women who could fly, but he came up empty.

Was it possible this woman didn’t have powers yet? Was it possible she was just biding her time?

He was tempted to ask Fury if he could sneak a peek at the SHIELD classified documents on extra-ordinary humans that he knew the man still had — the ones not released to the public by Natasha — but he also knew questions would be asked if he did that, and he didn’t want anyone apart from the other Avengers knowing about it.

So instead he tried to forget about the whole thing, tried to focus on training and missions and saving the world. If he did have a soulmate out there, he would find her eventually.

•••

“I found you a date.”

Steve didn’t even bother looking up from where he was punching the gym bag in front of him. “Nat, we talked about this.”

They had. Repeatedly. He had lost count of the women Natasha thought he should try dating.

Natasha wasn’t deterred. “You’ll like her,” she said. “She’s cute. Funny. Endearing. Way too positive. Just like you.”

“Natasha …”

“She’s not in our line of work. Not even close.”

He looked up at that. “What is she?”

“She works for CatCo.”

“The media conglomerate?’

“That’s the one.”

Steve narrowed his eyes at the woman who was now smirking at him, her green eyes twinkling like she knew something he didn’t.

“How did you meet her?” he asked warily.

“Don’t ask questions, Steve. Just meet her.”

•••

Natasha, as expected, did not take no for an answer, and at six o’clock on Friday evening, he found himself walking into a small, out-of-the-way Italian restaurant that Natasha promised he would love. 

Kara was waiting for him when he got there. She looked just as Natasha had described — long blonde hair, blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses and a smile that could light up the world.

“Hi,” she said enthusiastically, standing up as he approached. She leaned in to hug him. Not expecting that, he accidentally pulled away before hugging her back. 

She was blushing when they drew apart.

“Sorry,” she stammered. “I’m just really nervous.”

“Me too,” Steve told her in an attempt to make her feel better. “I don’t do this often.”

“Yeah, I do this never,” she said, and then blushed more when she realized what she said. He thought it was adorable.

“I’m Kara,” she said, when she finally found words again.

“I figured,” he said with a smile. “Steve.”

“Everyone knows who you are!” Kara said. Again, she blushed. “Not that I wanted to meet you for that reason. I swear! I wasn’t even the one to bring it up.”

That Steve believed. “How do you know Natasha?” he asked.

“Oh, umm.” Kara fiddled with her glasses. “Work,” she finally said. “We worked together.”

Steve nodded. He knew Nat had gone undercover at Stark Industries as an assistant. It made sense she interacted with people from other global companies while she was there.

“Natasha said you work at CatCo?” he said to Kara now.

She nodded. “But not anything important,” she said hurriedly. “I’m just an assistant. For Cat Grant.”

“Hey, that seems pretty impressive.”

Kara laughed. “I’m not so sure about that,” she said. “Although I am always awesome at getting her coffee order right.”

She smiled and Steve laughed. 

They talked for hours after that. About their friends, their jobs, the things they liked. She never once asked him what it was like being Captain America.

“People always ask me about that,” he told her as he walked her home.

“Did you want me to?” she said. She sounded worried. “I thought you might not want to talk about it.” 

“You did?”

“I know what it’s like,” she told him, “I mean, I don’t know _exactly_ what it’s like of course. But I know what it’s like to suddenly be part of a world you have no idea about.”

“You do?”

She nodded. “I was adopted,” she said. “When I was ten. And don’t get me wrong. I love my family more than anything, and they have never treated me like I wasn’t one of their own, but it’s never quite the same.”

“I know what you mean,” he said. He had an urge to say more, to open up to this woman he had just met and talk to her about coming out of the ice and never really knowing if he belonged, feelings he had been harboring for years but had never told anyone about before, but it wasn’t the time. Not yet.

Instead, he walked her to the door of her apartment building. He couldn’t stop staring at her eyes. Even behind her glasses, they sparkled with life.

“Can I see you again?” he asked.

She smiled again, that same smile that lit up the world. “I was so hoping you’d ask!” she said, and she leaned in to kiss him.

For the first time since he had woken up in this new world, Steve felt like he belonged.

•••

He kept seeing her. They met for lunch on Saturday, went to the park together on Sunday, had dinner again on Monday, stayed in all night at her apartment on Tuesday and most of Wednesday, too. 

He went back to Avengers Tower with a huge grin on his face late Wednesday night.

“You really like this girl,” Tony said, waiting up for Steve like he was his father.

“Yeah,” he said, and didn’t bother to hide it. “Don’t tell Nat, though. I hate when she knows she’s right.”

He kept seeing Kara. Day after day turned into week after week turned into month after month.

He had fallen for her. Hard. She was perfect in every way. She understood him, and she made him laugh. She was smart and caring, and she accepted him for who he was and never asked him questions she thought he might not want to answer. But when he did want to talk, she listened, holding his hand and offering comments where appropriate.

There was only one real problem, but it was a huge one, and it was one he knew he was going to have to face sooner rather than later.

“I had the dream again,” he told Tony one night. They were in the lounge in Avengers Tower. Natasha was there, too, but she had fallen asleep during the movie, and no one had wanted to wake her up. 

“The flying dream?” Tony said.

Steve nodded. “I’ve been having them more often lately. They seem to be getting stronger.”

“And you’re worried about Kara?”

“I love her,” Steve said. “But I’m not being fair to her.”

“If you love her, it’s not wrong.”

“It is, though,” Steve argued. “If I have another soulmate out there.”

“Are you sure Kara can’t fly?”

“I am absolutely sure,” Steve said, and he knew he sounded miserable. He couldn’t help it. His heart ached at the thought of having to say goodbye to her, but it ached more when he thought about leading her on.

“You don’t have to break up with her,” Tony said. “Not if you haven’t met your real soulmate yet.”

“I can’t keep dating her,” Steve said, as much as he didn’t want to admit it. “She’s not my soulmate.”

“Don’t be so sure,” came a sleepy voice from the other side of the room. Tony and Steve both turned to look at Natasha, but if she had been awake, she had fallen back asleep again.

•••

“Do you have a soulmate?” he asked Kara the next night. He had been going over his conversation with Tony all night and all day. He didn’t know what he wanted the answer to be. Maybe if she had one and they were just using each other, it would be okay? He wasn’t sure.

Kara didn’t look surprised by his question. She just adjusted her glasses and nodded. “I do,” she said softly and instead of saying more, she kissed him gently on the lips, then pulled him into the bedroom with her. 

He wondered later, as they lay together, her head on his chest, if that had been her way of saying goodbye.

•••

It was all he could think about. 

“I think I have to break up with Kara,” Steve said a few days later. He hadn’t seen her since the night he’d asked her about her soulmate. There had been a few spottings of Hydra cells around the globe, and the team had been dispatched to deal with them.

But now they were back, and he couldn’t put it off any longer. He knew what he needed to do. His heart ached at the thought, but it wasn’t fair to Kara, being with her if she wasn’t the one meant for him.

“You might want to see something first,” Natasha said. He hadn’t even seen her come in, but she was gesturing at him rather forcefully. He decided to follow her before she decided to use a tactic other than gesturing. 

Tony’s wall-size TV was turned on the news. The newscasters, in amazed voices not often heard on-air, were describing the scene of an almost-plane crash that was prevented — by a girl who could fly.

Steve’s mouth dropped open. 

A picture popped up on the screen, a little blurry, a lot grainy, caught by a cell phone of someone who had been on the plane.

Even though she wasn’t wearing her glasses, he would have recognized her anywhere.

“Kara,” he whispered, and then it sunk in. Hit him all at once. He gasped and had to sit.

Kara. 

Kara could fly. 

Kara was the superhero.

Kara was his soulmate.

“You could say thank you,” Natasha said, but Steve didn’t miss the smile on her face.

Instead all he said was, “You knew,” because he knew she had. All along. “But how?”

Natasha shrugged. “Go get her, Steve. Go get your Supergirl soulmate.”

•••

“I’m so sorry!” Kara said, even before she had opened the door all the way. She looked terrified as she ushered him in. “I didn’t know how to tell you. I don’t tell anyone. How do you tell someone you’re an alien? I just … I didn’t want this life. These powers. I just wanted to be human. I just …” She stopped talking, tilted her head as she looked at him.

“You’re not mad?” she said. He was smiling.

“Far from it,” he said. “You don’t have to explain.”

And she didn’t. He understood. If the world didn’t know he was Captain America, he wouldn’t want to tell anyone either.

He did have one question, though. “Natasha knew?”

Kara blushed. “Uh, yeah,” she said. “That was an accident. She was working with my cousin — Superman — and sometimes when Clark and I are together we practice flying and we didn’t know she was there and …” Kara trailed off. “She promised not to tell.”

“She didn’t,” Steve said, then, “Superman is your cousin?” Everything suddenly made a lot more sense.

Kara nodded. Then she held out her hand. “Hi,” she said. “I’m Kara Zor-El. I’m Kryptonian. Cousin of Superman.”

“You forgot something,” he said, not reaching for her hand just yet. She put her arm down and looked confused.

“What?”

“Soulmate of Steve Rogers, Captain America.”

Kara’s eyes lit up. A smile spread across her face. And in that moment Steve knew.

“You knew,” he said to her.

“I knew,” she said. “I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t want you to be with me because of that. I’m so sor-”

He cut her off. “I love you, Kara.”

She stepped toward him. “I love you, Steve.” She threw his arms around his neck and kissed him. They had a lot to talk about, a lot of questions he wanted to ask her, but those could wait.

He walked Kara backward toward the bedroom.

He had found his soulmate — the girl who could fly. Everything else could wait till later.


End file.
